Kozo Kira
吉良 耕三 |image= Kozo Kira ep49 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height= |weight= |blood_type= |occupation=Coach Japan Head coach |other_names= |relationships=Kojiro Hyuga (disciple); Takeshi Sawada (disciple); Ken Wakashimazu (disciple) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=Junior club |past_team_2=Kozo Kira Boys' Soccer School |past_level_3=Elementary School |past_team_3=Meiwa FC }} (吉良 耕三, kira kōzō), also known as Coach Kira (吉良 かんとく), used to be coach of Meiwa FC and now is head coach of Olympic Japan. Description , a retired football player, founded the Kozo Kira Boys's Soccer Club in Okinawa. As lifetime mentor of Kojiro Hyuga, he is the one who taught him the Tiger Shot and help him perfected his Neo Tiger Shot with a heavy ball, as well as helping him (at first) by polishing his techniques during the 1st Asian Qualifiers Tournament. During Golden-23, he becomes the coach of U-22 Japan and later Olympic Japan during Rising Sun. In Rising Sun, it is revealed that he was a member of the Japanese national team that won the bronze medal in the football tournament at Mexico 68. Personality is a well-known and controversial coach, being renowned for the harsh training regimen and his love of sake; hailing from Okinawa, he has focused in his career in training young players. History Kids' Dream arc He is first introduced as the coach of Meiwa FC; the result of the elementary school tournament (which saw the team rise to the runner-up position, losing in the end against Tsubasa's Nankatsu) validated his somewhat unorthodox approach (like letting the still young Sawada play and sanctioning Hyuga's aggressive style). Boys' Fight arc After Hyuga's transfer to the Toho Academy middle school, he keeps coaching Meiwa. After Toho's narrow victory against Misugi's Musashi FC, he criticized Hyuga for having mollified, stating that he had forgotten the hunger that gave him the moniker Fierce Tiger, and that was the reason that the two previous years he had been routinely defeated by Nankatsu and Tsubasa. This prompted Hyuga to temporarily leave Toho and go to Okinawa where, under Kira's supervision, he learned the Tiger Shot. J Boys' Challenge arc When Hyuga and the rest of All Japan Jr. Youth were in Europe to participate in the Jr. Youth World Tournament in the J Boys' Challenge arc, Kira sent him a customized ball which was thrice as heavy as a normal soccer ball, which Hyuga used to develop his Neo Tiger Shot. Battle of World Youth arc When Minato Gamo expelled Hyuga from the training camp, he turned again to Kira for counsel, but Kira stated that he had nothing left to teach Hyuga, and therefore the young player had to rely solely on himself for further development. Golden-23 arc Here he is chosen as the head coach of the Japanese U-22 team (a rather surprising and controversial choice, in many people's ideas) with the ultimate objective of gaining qualification for the Olympics and winning the gold medal for Japan, swearing to no longer drink alcohol to show his determination to complete this objective. From the very beginning he imposed his peculiar approach. This included issuing a recall for the Real Japan 11's former players (like futsal practitioners Furukawa and Kazami, and lesser known players like Soga and Igawa). He also imposed radical changes to the lineup, like reverting Wakashimazu to a forward. However, his most controversial decision was to press forward in the qualifications without the overseas players (pointedly Tsubasa, Hyuga, Aoi and Akai), even after the team's tight spot after losing against the unexpectedly strong Australian team. His philosophy perseveres and Japan qualifies to the Madrid Olympics. Rising Sun arc In Rising Sun, before the start of the Olympics, Kira has three test matches against New Zealand and one against Mexico to determine the selected 23 players among the 33 that will play in Olympics. During the match against Mexico, Kira reveals that he was a member of the Japanese team that won the bronze medal in the 1968 Olympics. To be updated as series progresses. Gallery |-|Color spread= Japan ch95 (RS) 1.jpg|Rising Sun arc |-|1983= Kozo Kira ep17 (1983) 1.jpg|First appearance Kozo Kira ep17 (1983) 2.jpg Kozo Kira ep68 (1983).jpg|In Okinawa Kozo Kira ep69 (1983) 1.jpg |-|1983 (2)= Kozo Kira ep69 (1983) 2.jpg Kozo Kira ep69 (1983) 3.jpg Kozo Kira ep69 (1983) 4.jpg|Kira Kozo's Boys football club Kozo Kira ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Meeting Makoto Kitazume Kozo Kira ep105 (1983) 2.jpg Kira BF (CT).jpg|In the Toho vs Nankatsu finals |-|SCT, film= Kira Kozo Boys Soccer School (Film 2).jpg|Kozo Kira Boys' Soccer School Kira Kozo Boys Soccer School (Film 2) 2.jpg Kozo Kira (Film 2).jpg |-|J= Kozo Kira ep27 (J).jpg Kozo Kira ep31 (J).jpg Kozo Kira ep32 (J).jpg Kozo Kira ep44 (J).jpg|Special Training Ball (World Youth) |-|2001= Kozo Kira ep10 (2001).jpg Young Kira (2001).png|Kira as a player (flashback) |-|2018= Kira Kozo (2018).jpg Meiwa ep22 (2018) 2.jpg|Meiwa FC Triangle Jump ep23 (2018) 3.jpg|Thinking about Wakashimazu's karate skills Kojiro gang ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Meiwa Gang Kira Kozo S2 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep46 (2018) 3.jpg|Makoto Kitazume reading Kozo Kira's letter Kojiro Kira ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Kozo Kira's fierce training Kojiro Kira ep46 (2018) 2.jpg Kira Kozo ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Kozo Kira apologizing with Kitazume |-|Manga= Kozo Kira (G23).png|As U-22 Japan Head coach Kozo Kira (RT).jpg Kira Kozo Boys Soccer School.jpg|Kozo Kira Boys' Soccer School Meiwa Quartet (RS).jpg|Kozo Kira's Meiwa Quartet Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Coaches from Japan Category:Retired players Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc